


Interlude

by solar_celeste



Series: Dwindling [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, nightmare aftermath, self deprivation, undiagnosed depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: The aftermath of Damian’s nightmare.





	Interlude

Ignoring the fact that Drake had seen him snuggled into Father’s lap, seeking protection and in a time of severe weakness was easier to do than it should have been. It was much easier than it would have been months ago. Damian should be ashamed of how pathetic and childish he has allowed himself to become. Mother’s voice should be in his head reminding him of his failure. Alternatively, Father’s comforting words and Drakes concerned stare should make him feel elated, should allow him to feel wanted. After all, being embraced such as he is by his Father is what he had wanted the moment he had met the man. 

 

All of this is great, or, it should be. If Damian didn’t feel so numb.

 

Father had attempted to ask Damian about his nightmare, but Damian had already shut down. He seemed to be wearing an astronaut helmet, sound flowing over and around him like it was non existent. Father had taken him into his own room, sent Drake off to bed, but Damian didn’t really feel the difference.

 

He didn’t really feel anything.

 

He wondered if that’s what it would be like to die. If once he was gone, whether it be by his own hand or that of another, would he feel? Or would the pain finally all go away. Maybe he would finally be able to breath.

 

Father had retrieved another set of pajamas for Damian, bringing them to the master bedroom as well. The pair was fresh, free of cold and drying sweat. This new pair, the one that Father had manhandled Damian’s limp body into, was much too bright, much to childish. He wanted the black pair back.

 

When Damian had been in between changes, everything but his small kids section (something that Todd went the extra mile to pointed out, especially in the locker rooms) briefs removed, Father’s hand had slowed. Rough fingers trailed over his hip bone, feeling the indentations and hills.

 

Damian dreaded the morning. He knew Father would want to speak of it, he knew the look of disappointment that was waiting for him when the sun rose. He didn’t want to disappoint Father any further. He couldn’t afford the man to leave him like Grayson had.

 

Damian lay, silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He allowed Father’s hand to play with his hair and his low hum to lull him to sleep.

 

Perhaps the pain would go away, if Damian removes himself, before even more people decide to leave him.

 


End file.
